


Once Upon An Arrow Time

by AhsokaTano_329



Series: Once Upon An Arrow [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma Swan is Oliver's Sister, F/M, Moira Queen is evil, Oliver is Emma's brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhsokaTano_329/pseuds/AhsokaTano_329
Summary: Oliver Queen is the younger son of Snow White and Prince Charming. He was taken by the Queens to be raised as their own. Can Emma find her brother and find everyone else’s happy endings? Arrow: Season 2 and Once Upon A Time: Season 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Storybrooke: (Present)**

 

(Snow & Charming’s Apartment) 

 

Mary Margret was looking at a picture. Snow and Charming were holding Oliver in their hands. Oliver was just born the day he was taken. They searched everywhere and everyday for their baby. Snow even send out a reward to whoever found Oliver but he was never found. 

 

**_In Characters Past:_ **

 

_ (Snow White & Prince Charming Castle) _

 

_ Snow was laying on her bed and Charming was sitting right beside her. A woman was holding their baby. “Congratulations it’s a boy.” She said Snow and Charming look at each other and smile. “He’s perfect.” Snow said “I gotta say babe we make beautiful children.” Charming said “What are you going to name him?” The woman asked “Oliver.” Snow said  _

 

_ Suddenly a woman had magically appeared. “Moira.” Snow said with an angry tone. Charming steps in front of their. “You stay away from her!!” He yelled With one motion Moira sends Charming into their wall. She walks closer to the bed and she freezes Snow. Moira grabs Oliver from her hands and she magically disappears. Snow starts to cry as her baby was taken away.  _

 

**Storybrooke: (Present)**

 

Charming walks in with food from Granny’s. He sees that Snow is upset and sits next to her.

“What’s wrong honey?” Charming asked “I miss him.” Snow said as tears started coming down her eyes. “I know I miss him too.” Charming said 

 

**Starling City: (Present)**

 

Oliver was visiting his mother who was in prison. A police officer brings her in and sits her in a chair. 

 

“How are they treating you?” Oliver asked “I’m okay Oliver.” Moira said “I’m going to get you out.” Oliver said “Oliver, I deserve to be in here after everything I have done.” Moira said “But mom it was Malcolm’s fault not yours.” Oliver said “But I still helped him I have every right to be here.” Moira said 

 

“Mom please.” Oliver said 

 

“Time is up.” An officer said and he grabs Moira and walks her out. Oliver hangs up the phone and leaves.

 

**Queens Residence:**

 

Thea was going through her mothers room. She sees something through the mirror and it was pointing to a drawer. She finds a box and a note that was right next to it. She opens the box and inside the box was a blue rock and the note she found was a spell. 

 

She walks over to it and finds papers in the drawer. 

 

One of the papers was about Oliver and her mother. Her eyes widen on what she read. Oliver was not her biological brother. 

 

Thea hears someone coming inside so she puts everything back and walks out of the room. Oliver had came back from visiting their mom in prison. Thea walks downstairs.

 

**Storybrooke:** **_(Granny’s)_ **

 

Emma had walked into Granny’s with Henry for breakfast. Ruby walked up to them. “Hey Ruby.” Emma said “What are we having today?” Ruby asked “Pancakes.” Henry said “What the kid said.” Emma replied

 

“Have any of you realised that Snow and Charming have been acting a little weird since we got back our memories?” Ruby asked 

 

Regina walked inside. 

 

“What’s going on?” she asked “Something is going on with Snow and Charming ever since we got back our memories.” Emma said 

 

“You mean they never told you?” Regina asked “Told us what mom?” Henry asked “They had another child couple years after Emma was born.” Regina told them “What?” Emma asked “It was a son but he got taken the day he was born.” Regina said 

 

“Excuse me I need to go talk to my parents.” Emma said and she walked out of Granny’s 

 

_ (Snow & Charming’s Apartment) _

 

Snow and Charming were eating when Emma came in. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Emma asked “Tell you what?” David asked “That I had a brother.” Emma answered “What are you talking about?” Snow asked 

 

“Regina told me that I have a little brother and that he was taken from you.” Emma said 

 

Snow and David get up and guide Emma to the couch. “Yeah you had a brother but he was taken from us by a sorceress named Moira Queen.” David said 

 

“Moira Queen as in the same Moira Queen who got arrested for blowing up the Glades?” Emma said “Yes.” Snow answered

 

“What’s my brother’s name?” Emma asked “Oliver.”  Snow said 


	2. Chapter 2

**In Character’s Past:**

 

( _ Snow White & Prince Charming’s Castle)  _

 

Snow angrily pushed the doors to the balcony open. Charming came after her. 

 

“Snow?” Charming said “You heard what Rumple said our son is gone.” Snow said “I don’t believe that.” Charming said “We have searched everywhere for him and even sent our rewards to anyone who could find him but nobody can find him.” Snow said 

 

“We’ll keep looking there’s got to be somebody who knows where he is.” Charming said Snow cries into Charming’s chest. “I want our son back.” Snow cried “I know I want him back as well.” Charming said and he wraps his arms around Snow

 

**Storybrook: (Present)**

 

_ (Regina’s Vault)  _

 

Regina was walking down to her secret room. Snow and Charming were trying to find their son and she was going to find him first. She walks to her mirror that was covered with a white cloth. She takes it off. 

 

Sidney Glass showed up on the mirror. “Yes your majesty.” Sydney said “Mirror Mirror on the wall show me where is Oliver Queen.” Regina ordered 

 

The mirror showed that Oliver was visiting his mother in jail.

 

Regina smiles. 

 

**Starling City:** _ (Queen’s Mansion)  _

 

Oliver had just arrived back home. Thea had ran downstairs. “How is she?” Thea asked “Doing fine i’m trying to find a way to get her out but she doesn’t want to leave.” Oliver said “Why would she want to stay it was Malcolm’s fault that the Glades exploded.” Thea said “She felt guilty because she helped him destroy it.” Oliver said 

 

“We’ll find a way to get her out.” Thea said “I hope so.” Oliver said 

 

_ (Starling City Jail)  _

 

It was night and Moira was meditating. She hears someone appearing by her cell. 

 

“I know your there Regina.” Moira said “Well well well Moira Queen it’s so nice to you after all these years.” Regina said “What do you want?” Moira asked “Let’s talk about Oliver.” Regina said 

 

Moira opens her eyes when Regina mentioned him. “You stay away from my son.” Moira said “Now you and I both know that Oliver is not your son.” Regina said “What do you know?” Moira asked “I know that Oliver is the son of Snow White and Prince Charming.” Regina said “Oliver has been through enough and you are not going to tell him anything!” Moira yelled

 

“As long as you do what I say I won’t have to.” Regina said “As you can see i’m stuck in jail.” Moira said “I can get you out but once I let you out you will do as I say or else I will tell him myself.” Regina said 

 

“Your just lucky that I don’t have my magic otherwise I would’ve killed you right now.” Moira said “But you don’t and I do now i’m going to find a way to get you out but in the meantime just sit tight and i’ll be right back.” Regina said and she disappears. 

 

**Storybrooke:** _ (Emma’s Apartment) _

Emma was packing up her suitcase when Henry came in. 

 

“Mom?” Henry asked “Hey kid.” Emma said “What are you doing?” Henry asked “I’m going to Starling City to find my brother.” she answered “Can I come with you?” he asked “You can’t I don’t want you to get hurt so you’ll be staying with Granny while we are gone.” she said “And who’s we?” Henry asked 

 

“Mary Margaret, David, and Regina.” Emma answered “Do I have to stay?” Henry asked “Yes, you still have to go to school.” Emma answered 

 

Emma walked over to Henry and crouched down to his level. “I promise you we’ll be right back and everything will be fine.” Emma said “I know I trust you.” Henry said 

 

Emma hugs Henry. “Love you kid.” Emma said “Love you too mom.” Henry said 


	3. Chapter 3

**Central City Jail** : 

 

Thea was sitting in the chair waiting for the guard to bring her mother out. The guard had put Moira in her chair. They both picked up the phone. 

 

“Hey Thea.” Moira said “Hey mom.” Thea said “I’m so glad that you came to visit.” Moira said “Sadly to say this isn’t a friendly visit.” Thea said “I’m sorry?” Moira asked “Mom, I want you to look me in the eye, look me in the eye and tell me the truth.” Thea said “What do you mean?” Moira asked 

 

“Is Oliver really my brother?” Thea asked “Why would you ask that of course he is.” Moira said “Mom I know the truth. I was going through some of your stuff and I found this.” Thea said 

 

Thea held the paper to the glass for Moira to see. “I found this and a blue rock tell me the truth.” Thea said 

 

Moira closes her eyes as tears began to fall.

 

“No, Oliver is not your brother. And there was a time that he knew but when he found out I erased his memories and put them in there.” Moira said “Why would you do that?” Thea asked “I can’t tell you and as my daughter I beg you to stop looking into this.” Moira said 

 

“I can’t mom and you know I have to tell him.” Thea said “No! You are not going to tell him or anyone anything!!” Moira yelled 

 

Thea was startled when she yelled. 

“I knew you wouldn’t change.” Thea said as she hung up. 

 

“Thea!” Moira yelled Thea ignored her and walked away

 

_ Meanwhile At Star City:  _

 

Emma had arrived in Starling City. She was checking into her room when she bumped into someone. 

 

“I’m so sorry.” Emma said “No your good.” the girl said “My name is Emma Swan.” Emma said “Laurel Lance.” Laurel said “As in daughter of Quentin Lance?” Emma asked “Yeah, you know my dad?” Laurel asked “My dad knew him they were both working on a case together.” Emma said “I was actually on my to see him.” Laurel said

 

“Nice meeting you and nice jacket.” Laurel said as she was walking away. “Nice meeting you too! And thanks!” Emma yelled 

 

_ (Starling City Police Department):  _

 

Thea was talking to Detective Lance. 

 

“So your mother erased Oliver’s memories?” Lance asked “She only erased the memories of him finding out that she’s not his real mother.” Thea said 

 

“This doesn’t make any sense magic isn’t real.” Lance said “That’s what I thought until she told me and that I've found this.” Thea said she held out a blue rock. “What the hell is that?” Lance asked “It’s the rock containing Ollie’s memories I just don’t know how to open it.” Thea said 

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Lance asked “Because I need you to investigate my mother again I believe that she is hiding something else and is planning something big for Oliver.” Thea said 

 

“I’ll help you but not because I like you or your brother.” Lance said “Thank you detective.” Thea said 

 

Laurel had arrived and saw Thea leaving. Laurel walked up to her dad.

 

**City Rooftop:**

 

Oliver was chasing after a guy named Chase Kafka. A man who is being charged rape and murder of 39 year old male named Adam Strafe. 

 

Chase was about to open his car door when an arrow was shot into his arm. 

 

Chase screams in pain. Oliver jumps down from a rooftop he takes out a bow and points it at him. 

 

“Wait wait!” Chase yelled

 

 Oliver was about to strike him when he heard a clap right behind him. Oliver turns around. 

 

“Who are you?!” Oliver asked “I can’t tell you right now but all will be explained later. First…” the man said 

 

With a flick of his wrist Chase Kafka fell dead on the floor. Oliver released another arrow but the guy caught it. 

 

“Arrows? Never been typically fond of them.” The guy said and with that he used his magic to push Oliver into a wall. “What the hell are you?” Oliver asked

 

The guy walked up to him and smiled he was about to plunge his hand inside his heart when he heard someone yell. 

 

“Hey!” Diggle yelled

 

Diggle begins to shoot at the guy he used both of his hands at Diggle and he was pushed to the ground. Oliver got up and knocked him out. John gets up and walks over to Oliver. 

 

“What the hell was that?” John asked “I don’t know let's take him back so we can interrogate him.” Oliver said 

 

Together they pick him up and disappear. 

 

**Arrow Cave:**

 

The guy finally wakes up he sees a woman staring at him. 

 

“Guys he’s awake.” the girl yelled 

 

Three more people walk over to his cage. 

 

“Why don’t you start us off by telling us who you are.” Oliver said “Your lucky that I can’t kill you because my boss told me not to.” the guy said 

 

“And who is your boss?” Sara asked “Wish I could tell you but can’t.” the guy said and he begins to laugh crazy. “Anybody else feeling a little creeped out by this guy?” John said 

 

“Who are you?!” Oliver yelled 

The guy stops laughing and looks at Oliver smiling. 

 

“My name is Rumpelstiltskin and i’m the dark one.” Rumple said “Your kidding right?” John said “Fairy tales aren’t real.” Felicity said 

 

“Oh contraire. I assure I am not lying my name is Rumpelstiltskin.” Rumple said “Why are you here?” John asked, “I came to Central City to deliver something to you.” Rumple said as he points to Oliver. 

 

“What about me?” Oliver asked “Your mother is not who she says she is.” Rumple said “I think we can already establish that.” Felicity said “She’s hiding something else she hasn’t really told you the truth about her.” Rumple said “And what do you know?” Sara asked 

 

“Your mother is one of the most powerful sorceresses in the Enchanted Forest our home.” Rumple said “Our?” Sara asked “Mine and Oliver’s.” Rumple said 

 

“There’s no such thing as the Enchanted Forest.” Oliver said “Yes there is you just don’t remember because you never grew up there you were taken.” Rumple said “Taken? What do you mean by taken?” Felicity asked 

 

“Your so called mother Moira Queen took you from your birth parents Snow White and Prince Charming.” Rumple said “Okay that’s enough!” John yelled 

 

“This is all make believe Snow White and Prince Charming are fairy tale characters.” Oliver said With a wave of his hand a book appeared in Rumple’s hand. 

 

“Once Upon A Time.” Oliver read “Are you kidding me?” “If you don’t believe me this book we’ll have all the answers you are looking for.” Rumple said 

 

Felicity takes the book out of his hands. “How do we contact you?” Felicity asked “Just say my name three times.” Rumple said 

 

Rumple suddenly disappears. 

  
  



End file.
